Fireflies
by BlackWinged Demiangel
Summary: This is my sorry story so read it and thank you for not being made at me for deleting finding you


New story and like I said this is a song-fic so I can apologize for deleting the last story so love it

( Somewhere in the forest )

Someone in black pants a blue and black shirt that was a bit tore up, black and blue sneakers and a piano system on his back was walking around. The person was none other than the rowdyruff boomer jojo. He was walking alone and then he looked in the sky and had a flashback of what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_Boomer was about to walk into the house when butch and brick where standing there he was about to say wsup but then butch had punched him in the stomach he then slumped down onto the ground and clenched his stomach with pain he was about to ask him what was that for but then kicked him and started beating him up. _

_When he stopped to rest boomer then asked brick to help him he then started getting up and was about to reach for brick but then he just punched him in the eye which made booemr scream and clench it with pain they where in the forest so know one herd them. _

_"Why" boomer said still holding his eye with pain because you are an disgrace to the rowdyruff name brick said and you will never come back. But what did I do boomer said you wanna know what you did brick said you went all googly eyes for a girl and not for just any girl a powerpuff girl and you know they are our worst enemies. _

_How do you know if I do have a crush boomer said brick then pulled a book out then b oomer wnet wide eyed then looked down at the ground brick then went and shoved his head up look at it he said then he started flipping pages and it was showing bubbles and boomer also hearts with boomer and bubbles now do you see brick said looking into boomers eyes why boomer brick said boomer still said nothing tell me brick said getting angrier. _

_He then punched boomer and said tell me boomer then looked at the ground and sulked brick then got up and said never let us see you we want you to leave you are no longer a rowdyruff. Then he went into the house and closed the door behind him boomer still looked at the ground then there was the sound opf knuckls cracking until boomer went out._

Boomer then started wlking around until he found a rock he then sat down on it next thing you know all the fireflies started coming from everywhere he then started playing his piano system and thety all started dancing around him.

( Somewhere Else in the Forest )

Someone in some blue pajamas with teddy bears where walking around the forest it was none other then bubbles utonium of the powerpuff girls she was crying for some reason then she remembered what happened to her.

_Flashback:_

_Bubbles was just sitting on her bed playing with her octi toy then her sisters came into her room they then fell on her bed so whats with you guys bubbles said bored they said well octi says you guys should find something to do. Buttercup then sat up and looked at bubbles awkwardy what she said why do you still have that toy buttercup said its not a toy hes my friend she said holding octi closer. _

_1st hes just a toy 2nd he doesnt do anything and 3rd your fifteen bubbles you should be over those toys by now she said no I wont let him go hes helped me all these years buttercup then rolled her eyes then she grabbed octi and then started saying do something see bubbles its just a toy. _

_Then bubbles got angry and started trying to pull it away from buttercup but then thats when there was a rrip and then bubbles flew away leaving a trail of tears. Buttercup blossom said what buttercup said I did nothing then she sat there until blossom smacked her upside the head._

Bubbles continued walking until she herd the sound of music she then followed until she saw a light she then walked towards it when she got close she noticed the person playing and found out it was boomer she then hid behind a tree and waited to see what he did.

( Back to Boomer )

He then started singing:

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me weird  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting out the scenes

Whe he was done he then layed down on a rock and went to sleep. When bubbles saw he was asleep then she went over to boomer she then saw him sitting face-up she then saw all the bruises on his arms and face but some where healing up by the chemical x she almost cried for him knowing who may have done this.

Shen then stroked his hair softly and then looked at his face he looked beautiful to her ever since the day they came back. She then started bending down and was about to kiss him when he started moving she then was about to run away but then thats when he grabbed her bubbles what are you doing here he said getting up nothing she said trying to hold back her blush.

He then got up and then just looked at her then she said um boomer your still holding my hand he then looked down then hurriedly let go and turned around to hide his embarassment. So um he said wat are you doing here he said well my sister she said sadly ripped one of my friends so I just came here, boomer then nodded.

Why are you here bubbles said boomer then looked at the ground and went to sit on the rock bubbles joined him my brothers kicked me out they think of me as a wimp he said. But boomer bubbles said I know you arent a wimp why do they think that she said.

Because I drew something and then they think I'm a wimp because of it what was the picture about boomer then started fidgeting with his fingers and satrted bitting his lip then he hurriedly pulled bubbles into a passionate kiss she first didnt know what it was about then she put her arms around his neck and gave into it.

After 5 minutes they pulled away but held each others hands he then said it was about you bubbles I love you he said I know you may think of me as a weirdo for doing that but I understand he then let go and was about to leave when bubbles rushed to him and said boomer the truth is I love you too.

They then kissed again only this time longer they then layed down on the rock and then boomer fell to sleep with bubbles in his arms then all the fireflies circled them and made a heart boomer then smiled and fell to sleep.

( Next morning )

When bubbles got home everybody was worried sick about her they then started asking questions but bubbles just walked through them and went into her room she then layed on her bed and then set a jar on her desktop inside where fireflies spelling boomer.

( Back in the Forest )

Boomer was sitting in a tree with a jar in his hands inside of it was fireflies spelling bubbles he then smiled and then looked into the sky then closed his eyes.

Another song-fic made to success review and thank you for reading


End file.
